Reunited kiss
by stevieLUVSAlex
Summary: One shot taken from season 5, episode "so... good talk" ... it's Lorelai's POV. L&L shipping.
_**A/N: I have been toying with this idea for a few days and it wouldn't leave me alone. It's taken from season 5 and the end of episode 'So… good talk'. It's from Lorelai's point of view. Enjoy.**_

I hated this movie. I hated this couch. I hated sitting here knowing that he wasn't sitting beside me. I didn't know where he was or what he was doing, and I hated that I cared that I didn't know. I wasn't that girl. The one who stayed at home, moping on the couch and being miserable because her boyfriend had dumped her. I was a positive person and I was a fighter. It was in my nature. I had learnt a long time ago that if I could survive my parent's house, I could survive anything. I had always been able to find my way out of any situation, usually coming out stronger on the other side.

What I didn't know was just how much Luke Danes was engraved into my life. It scared me how much I had come to depend on him. He hadn't just been my friend, he had been a confidant and a listening ear. And he was, without a doubt, the love of my life. I hated that it had taken me to lose him to figure that out.

I sat there staring at the screen thinking about Luke, and wondering how I always seemed to screw up every relationship I ever had. Max. Chris. Now Luke.

The most absurd part of all this was that I didn't want to run away from Luke. I never felt afraid to throw myself into our relationship, and I had no desire to bolt. Not since he himself had uttered the words, 'I am ALL in'. I guess the only difference was that he didn't actually mean them.

A knock on the door stirred me from the thoughts.

I hesitated. I could leave it and pretend I wasn't home. I could hide out in the house until the world seemed a little less like it was crashing down around me. I sighed and pulled myself to my feet. I wasn't going to be that girl. I was determined to fight this heartbreak every step of the way.

I had been dumped before. It was a process. It was- oh, who was I kidding? This was very different. I had been dumped before, but I hadn't been dumped by Luke Danes. Luke, the town's Luke. The one man who had been the only permanent male role model in my daughter's life. The person who was there _every_ time I needed him. There was only one Luke, and I was stupid to allow him to slip through my fingers. Insane. Wacko. I'd flipped my lip. Marbles… gone.

How did I live with that?

I dragged my feet to the front door and put on my blank face. The town was already worried about me, and I had the poker face down pat whenever I was in public. Around the house, alone, I didn't have to pretend that my heart had been shattered into pieces too many to count.

I opened the door.

 _No?_

He didn't say anything, he just came at me like a wild animal (not that I had any objections) and pulled me against him, his arms securely locking me into his embrace. I didn't have time to react as he held me tightly kissing me with all the pent-up emotions that must have taken decades to accumulate. I wasn't about to question him, when it felt like I could finally breathe again. I let go and melted against him, the way my body seemed to fit so perfectly against his. It made sense. _We_ made sense. I pulled my hand from around his neck, where it had found its own way and tucked it under his arm and around his waist, fitting much more comfortably.

The door was open. I detached my hand only long enough to close the door and resumed this… whatever it was. The familiarity of him, the kissing, the embrace, the way he made the intense pain in my chest suddenly ease. The profound effect he had on me was no longer surprising. How could it be?

He was _Luke_.

"Luke," I murmured against his mouth, loving the way my heart warmed at the sound of his name.

He reluctantly drew away.

"What is this?" I asked. If my heart was going to get involved then I needed to know the stakes. Was this a booty call or something more permanent?

Luke cleared his throat.

"Not that I'm objecting," I smiled keeping my arms securely around his waist. "I just want to know what's happening right now. I feel like we're living a FRIENDS rerun and I just don't think I resemble Ross so I-"

Luke slowly shook his head, frowning at the reference I was making. Of course he wouldn't get it, but he didn't get most of my pop culture references, so it was no surprise that he looked like a deer caught up in headlights. "I'm taking it all back," he stated.

I didn't understand. "All-"

"I want back in, Lorelai. I want you. I want this. _Us_. Do you um… do you think that's something you could live with?"

Those words were like honey to a bee. I stared at him, unable to believe my luck. That this man, a man so genuinely good, could still want me after every action I had made to prove that I was not worthy of him. "I am ALL in, Luke."

He smiled. "Good. That's good."

Suddenly, I felt the shards of broken pieces of my heart begin to heal. He was here, with _me_. I bridged the gap between us and pressed my mouth to his, and everything was right with the world again.

 _ **I haven't written a L &L story in a while, so please forgive my rustiness. I didn't have a lot of humour in there because this seemed more like a serious piece. Hope you liked it anyways. Leave a review if you would… :-)**_


End file.
